


Moonlight

by vvorlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvorlock/pseuds/vvorlock
Summary: Lance, struggling under the tutelage of a water bender from the northern tribe, has fallen into a bit of a depression. And amidst that depression, Keith picks out his pining for Shiro. Keith, ever protective of his brother, who's also coincidentally the avatar, dishes out a nasty shovel talk to Lance, only to later find out that Shiro and Lance were not, in fact dating, and now Lance has started to avoid Shiro out of guilt.Frustrated and guilty too, Keith directs Shiro off to talk to their friend, and maybe just maybe, resolve it all with a confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble written while talking about a possible au w/ @punkshirogane on twitter, please don't expect more from this au I don't think I have the time or inspiration to write a whole Avatar au...

The moon cast a ghostly light across the frozen tundra, speckled with the shadows of broken clouds. But the landscape beyond could never compare to the sight of Lance silhouetted against it. Shiro knew, in that moment, that he really did love this boy. But Lance’s expression was downcast even if he wore a smile. The tired lines blow his eyes and cold sadness in them was enough to give away that he had been crying earlier that night. Carefully, as though the other were as delicate as the frost forming on their air between their breaths, Shiro brought his hand up to rest against Lance’s jaw. 

“You’re cold, you shouldn’t be standing out here alone this late at night.” Shiro sighed, hoping measuring every word and planning on what to say next to dance his way to where he wanted the conversation to end. Lance’s eyes widened for a moment, his mouth slipping open. He was quick to swallow and force a quiet laugh.

“I don’t mind the cold that much, besides, aren’t you the one wearing nothing but a vest right now?” Shiro had been in such a rush to find the other that he hadn’t stopped to grab the fur coat he had been gifted by the tribe. It didn’t matter, the searing flush that was making it way across his body was keeping him plenty warm. 

“Yeah, I am, I uhm,” Shiro’s breath caught as he felt Lance ever so slightly lean into his palm. A burning tightness sealed his throat shut as he stared. Lance’s face froze and started to fall again as Shiro fell silent, and panic began to rise as Shiro saw his window of opportunity closing.

“Shiro? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Seeing Lance’s face start to contort into confusion and sadness drove the panic deeper into Shiro’s chest. Now or never, he thought, as he stepped closer and leaned down. He had planned on going in for the kill, but something stopped him a few inches from the other. What if he misread the situation? What if Lance had just been homesick again, and not upset about the idle threats from Keith about dating Shiro? What if Lance didn’t want this? What if Lance didn’t want him?

“Takashi…” Lance’s eyes fell away and he turned, hesitant to leave. His name sounded so muted, so reverent coming from Lance that Shiro’s fears fell silent, if only for a moment. In an instant, their lips were pressed together. Wary, soft, and full of unspoken insecurities. Nothing had ever stolen Shiro’s breath away as effortlessly or as wholly as the moment Lance pressed forward into the kiss.


End file.
